


It Takes All Sorts

by SamuelJames



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: It Takes All Sorts<br/>Characters: Aaron Livesy & Jackson Walsh<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Summary: Jackson talks to Aaron about his comments to Paul<br/>Disclaimer: Emmerdale belongs to its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Takes All Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Title: It Takes All Sorts  
> Characters: Aaron Livesy & Jackson Walsh  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Jackson talks to Aaron about his comments to Paul  
> Disclaimer: Emmerdale belongs to its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Aaron never considered himself very sensitive but with all the crying he'd done recently it was a wonder he wasn't dehydrated. For all Cain's teasing with the calendar he hadn't once mocked Aaron for the tears in court. Ryan was like yeah whatever about it and Paddy was right that nobody judged him as harshly as he judged himself. Still even though he'd come out and was relieved he couldn't help focusing on how badly he'd messed things up.

He hadn't even begun to think about moving on when Jackson ended up working next to the garage. To be accused of manipulating the situation, well Adam was just lucky that Aaron was still talking to him. Seeing Jackson didn't hurt any less the next day or the day after that.

It's easy to fix on the idea of being over someone but less easy in practice when he's right there, loading the skip or bringing in stuff from his van. Every time Aaron sees him he's transfixed. He also manages to put his foot in it plenty of times. Gennie might have been trying to help but Paul's not like him. He'll never need to choose the right shoes to go with a dress. Aaron isn't into all that at all. He knows he shouldn't have lashed out earlier though. Paul's words about being true to yourself really hit home.

When he's done for the night Jackson is there waiting by his van. "Can we talk?"

Aaron shrugs, knowing a smart answer is not the way to go here. They sit outside The Woolpack and Aaron ignores the pleased smile from Paddy on his way into the pub.

"Why did you hate the idea of coming out?"

Aaron fidgets with his sleeve. "I didn't want people judging me, talking about me and knowing I was gay."

"So why judge that guy earlier? Not every gay guy is camp and they aren't all tough like you either. It's hard enough being judged by bigots without other gay guys judging you."

Aaron looks at Jackson, knowing he's messed up again. "I just meant his experience and mine aren't the same."

Jackson's quiet for a moment, maybe Aaron is a lost cause but the injustice of it gets to him. "I know you've had a tough time but he probably had it worse. He might be camp or flamboyant but some guys are. He probably got noticed at school and picked on. I hear some guys saying they're straight acting like it's a good thing. One of my friends is very camp, could give Graham Norton a run for his money, and he spent three years of school being bullied and beaten up because he stood out. I used to be embarrassed by him on nights out but he stopped flirting so much when I stopped blushing. Yeah I could pass as straight but that's not an achievement. It just means I was able to come to terms with it in my own time. My mate Jase, they saw it in him before he ever knew what being gay was. You might not fit the stereotype but that doesn't make you any better than the guys who do."

"I didn't mean to imply anything but yeah that stuff does embarrass me like maybe people would assume I'd be into cross-dressing or whatever." He shakes his head "I know how stupid it sounds as I say it but if Paul's happy in a dress good for him it's just not my thing. I just wish I could have been comfortable with it before I had to tell everyone. I spent so long denying it, hiding it that I don't always think before I talk." Jackson smiles and Aaron continues. "Okay, maybe I never think before I talk. That first night in Bar West scared me so much. I wanted to look without being noticed and then you appeared. I understand why you told me about Jase and I've never once thought I had it easy but I can see now how lucky I was in a way to blend in. I'll apologise to Paul."

Jackson is encouraged, the more he sees of Aaron the more obvious it is that aggression often masks confusion. "So are you going to buy me a drink then?"

"What?"

"We've been out here ten minutes. That's no way to treat a date."

"This is... is this a date?"

Jackson nods, "if you want it to be but we go slow okay?"

"Yeah, slow is good," he’s aware that he’s smiling far too much but Jackson’s smiling back which is great. He heads into the pub and doesn’t even mind when Paddy fishes for details.

 

Jackson smiles again when Aaron comes back out with their drinks. They sit and talk and agree that maybe a second date wouldn’t be so bad. Aaron hopes for a goodnight kiss when they say goodbye and has to settle for some lingering eye-contact. He heads home as Jackson drives off and about half an hour later his phone beeps. ‘Enjoyed tonight x.’ Aaron smiles in the empty kitchen while he replies. He can’t help looking forward to work now. The longer Declan’s building work lasts the better.


End file.
